Malik the Cupid
by setobsessed
Summary: One shot-A look of how Kaiba and Isis get together. Malik's bore, so he decided to have some fun. However, could there be fun for the people he messes with? Setis (SetoIsis). Disclaimer: Don't own them. Rating like that to be safe. COMPLETED


In a dark and eerie night, an insane blond guy laughed loudly as thunder crackled overhead. He was bored out of life after being caught and placed in jail for trying to run over the dog. He needed to do something wild.

He smiled. __

"I'm going to make the most perfect Seto/Isis couple ever made" he rubbed his fingers together and placed them on the millenium rod, " and those two will never know what hit them muwha-ha-ha!!!"

--------------------

__

(**Egyptian Museum)**

Isis lifted up one of the cradle that contained many important Egypt artifacts. She struggled to place them into the storage room.

"Where the hell are all my workers?" she wiped the sweat from her face," I shouldn't have been so cheap to them. With the wages that they received, no wonder none of them are here right now. Well, it's not my fault, I didn't received enough money to pay off for the trip Japan either." Isis sighed. This is going to be a long nigh alone in the museum.

Suddenly, Isis turned around and noticed that the wall seemed to disappear altogether. The room melted looked as if it was twisting violently into an unknown space. Isis rubbed her temples to make sure that her eyes are working right.

"Okay, it's official that I'm working wwaayy too much. I should've listened to the doctor. Overworking is going to kill my beauty…."

Isis attempted to move more boxes into the room but stopped. Was she hallucinating? There, all around her were flowers popping up everywhere. Isis hit her face one more time. Still, she swore that she saw flowers growing all around her. Isis blinked. And what happened to her work clothes? Hadn't she been wearing the long Egyptian dress she got from the mall? Why is she wearing a short crimson dress right now? 

Isis moved around to adjust herself to the new outfit. 

"This is so uncomfortable! And wait a minute? What am I doing holding a whip?" Isis stared oddly at the leather whip in her hand.

Suddenly, Isis heard a sound behind her, causing her to turn around to see The Seto Kaiba staring at her queerly.

"What the fuck?" Kaiba cursed in confusion. Isis snapped at the thought of hearing one of the most prominent CEO cursing in front of her. Then again, what is Kaiba doing here?

****

'What a hottie' she thought as she checked him out. He was wearing his usual deep blue pant accompanied by a see-through muscle shirt. This only made him look more attractive, since the lack of his usual dueling clothes allowed her to see the muscle underneath. 

'Maybe I'm the only girl in this world who've been able to see what he looked like in this state…' Isis smiled at the thought

"This isn't my bath room! Where is this hellhole?" Kaiba twirled around to check the new environment. He stopped instantly as soon as he saw her standing there in her short skirt.

"Isis? What the hell are you doing here? And why are you wearing that ridiculous outfit?" The question caused her to snap out of the trance and back to reality. Isis frowned at Kaiba's statement of her dress.

"The real question is what are you doing here? This is the Egyptian Museum! And for your information, I DID NOT chose to wear this skirt FOR YOU!" she snapped at him.

Kaiba was shocked at her sudden outburst, " Gee, alright, what's up with you? Are you having PMS or something?"

Isis was enraged. Kaiba might have been a hot boy, but there's no way in hell she's going to let him mock her like that.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed violently and was about to jump on him, teaching him a few lessons in speaking to women. However, she managed to compose herself back to normal after a few inhale and exhale.

Kaiba looked around the flowers and turned his eyes on her, "alright, what the hell did you do this time Isis?"

**'Damn, he's still so hot…' **

"What do you mean?" Gasping, Isis slapped herself on the forehead for even thinking like that about him. 'Where in the world have this thought came from?' 

"What I mean is that what are we doing here in this poppy field, with you wearing that short skirt and I'm….!" He stated angrily.

"I don't know! I thought you'll be the one to tell me what's going on, since you're the infamous smart one and all…" Isis said sarcastically

'**You're so sexy in that red skirt Isis….' He thought**

"Alright, I think that you're so sexy in that aa-ah-ahhh!" Kaiba clasped a hand over his mouth, mumbling the rest incoherently. 

'What? Did Kaiba just said….' Isis widened her eyes

"What did you do to me you witch?" he yelled.

"What are you talking about!" Isis stuttered.

**She walked seductively to him, placing her hands around his shoulder**

Isis suddenly found herself standing next to Kaiba, placing her arms around his shoulder. Both were gasping at Isis's actions, which she had no control over.

"Err….Isis?" Kaiba gulped.

"Err….I don't know…it was…as if…something's controlling my movement…"she

began to lean up to him…

**He tried to resist but found it was impossible…Soon, he returned the kiss…..**

Kaiba tried to push Isis's away from him. However, his arms were refusing to obey to his command. 

"What the hell?" Kaiba tried to push Isis away again but this time, he found his arms, instead of pushing her away, were doing the opposite. He pulled her closer and kissed her.

"Stop it!" Isis slapped at him as she finally able to get away after the hot kiss.

Kaiba rubbed his cherry cheek after recovering from Isis's attack, "It wasn't my fault! You started it!"

"I was not! It wasn't me who wanted to kiss you! Some one, or something, is controlling me!"

"Yeah right! Do you think that I'm going to believe that for a second? What do you take me for? A chumps? You brought me here, dressing in short skirt, and started a make-out session with me! And now, you turn around and say that someone's controlling you? Man, you're twisted…Women….."

"I told you it wasn't me! Beside, how can I possibly be able to control your action?"

"I don't know! You're the one with all the mumbo jumbo magic stuff for weirdos!" 

"Hey! Just because you refused to believe in your past as a high priest doesn't mean that I'm a weirdo!"

"Whatever!" he pushed his hand on her face.

"Alright! This is enough!" Isis yelled, " if you are somehow transported to this place and I'm somehow dressing in this skirt, there must be someone behind this!" Isis walked around trying to come up with any clues as to whoever is controlling their life.

**Suddenly, Isis felt an urge within her body to kiss Kaiba. She threw away all her logic and began to resume the 'session' with him.**

"Oh oh…." Isis felt a weird sensation flowing through her body. She knew that the 'cupid' force have returned.

"What?" Kaiba looked at her. With the discomfort on her face, he knew what was wrong.

"Oh no," he whispered while backing away from the Isis walking toward him, " Oh NO!" he commanded.

Kaiba ran. He knew that it was stupid but there was no choice. If he didn't get away from her soon, he'll end up regretting this moment for the rest of his life.

**He tried to run but soon ran out of strength. He couldn't ran away from her any longer. He stopped and allowed her to catch him. Soon, the two were engaged in another heavy make out session.**

"What…is…happening?" He gasped. Kaiba felt like his entire strength had been pulled out from within. He knew that this is not normal. He had been a fighter ever since he was young and was used to heavy training. There was no way that he could lose strength after such a short track. 

Kaiba stopped. Soon, he pushed her to the ground and began kissing her on the neck. Isis pushed at his shoulder.

****

…And Isis really loved it. 

Isis gasped for air, throwing her head back, she waited for him to kiss her again. Inside, she was trying desperately to figure out what were the real feeling and what was the fake one. 

"Damn you Kaiba…." She hated him. He was too good at this. This only made it harder for her to resist him. 

"Shut up Isis…" He whispered in her ears and kissed her again, " We need to find out a way….."

"I know…If only you could stop kissing me… we could…" she gasped

"I'm trying!" he gritted his teeth. He wanted to stop but it was too hard to resist. He knew that although this was fake, but in a way, he really enjoyed it.

"Millenium tauk!" Isis yelled out. The necklace around her neck shone brightly and began to reveal the flashbacks of the past. Both of them are now in the palace of the Egypt. They could see faintly a form of a priest; he was holding a lady in his arms while kneeling down to the BEWD tablet.

**Oh oh…..She wasn't supposed to do that**

"What are you doing?" Kaiba asked while kissing her.

"The… Millenium tauk….. allowed…. me to ……see into…. The… past. It… also allowed me… to see… the present," she explained while returning Kaiba's hot kiss in between, " I'm… going…to use… this tauk… to see… whoever is…. controlling …us right now…"

The tauk glowed brightly as Isis began to close her eyes…

**Oh oh….got to go….**

The millenium rod stopped glowing. The two couple began to see that they are no longer feel attracted to each other anymore as they found themselves back in the Egyptian Museum. Both got up from the floor, feeling EXTREMELY embarrassed. 

"Looks like we're back to normal. I guessed that we are free from whatever's controlling us…" She tried to smile at him. However, it was evidence that Isis felt hot and nervous.

"Um…I got to go," Kaiba said quickly. He tried to get out his cell to call his driver but to no avail, Kaiba realized immediately that he hadn't brought anything with him while being 'transported' to here.

"You need to call someone?" Isis asked.

"Yeah…"

"Here," she handed him her cell phone from the purse. Kaiba dialed immediately to the 'emergency' number.

"So did you find out whatever's doing this?" he asked while talking to his driver.

"Actually no. I tried but it seemed like whatever's doing this, it was pretty powerful. I couldn't get any reading on what was happening," Isis smirked, " but I thought that you didn't believe in my 'mumbo jumbo' magic?"

Kaiba frowned. He had lost this battle. For the first time in his life, he had to admit that he really did believe in the power of her millenium tauk. However, he could feel a small happiness from within when he thought about what he had to go through to believe. The experience was..…rather great.

"Whatever…" he returned to her the phone. While they were exchanging the item, the two suddenly caught each other's eyes. 

Though she was dressing in her working clothes right now, she was still pretty damn sexy. He had to admit, Isis wasn't bad at making out either. 

Isis looked at his body.

'Damn, I shouldn't have tore up his shirt. It only made him look hotter' she smiled. He was too good and she liked it.

"So…." Isis began.

"So…."

"When's your driver going to pick you up?"

"Soon.."

They gazed into each other once more. This time, they could feel the rush within themselves to kiss each other. The feeling, however, wasn't like the one when they were being controlled.

They rushed into another hot kiss. Soon, he broke away from her as the limo approached outside the Museum. 

"So…." Kaiba started.

"Yes?" she expected him to ask something.

"Do you want to go out on a dinner with me this weekend?" He asked nervously. Isis blushed at his cuteness when he's nervous.

"Of course!" she replied too fast.

"Uh…alright then…." He started to walk away as the driver beeped outside for him. However, he didn't left without giving her a kiss of goodbye. Isis blushed brightly as he walked away from her.

**Just see if you can resist me later on…..**

"Just see if you can resist me later on," Isis remarked. Isis stopped and looked at his retreating form.

An: how was it? I know that Malik/Marik doesn't have the power to change people's clothes or to bring them to a new realm (exception is the shadow realm). However, in this fic, he does. And the reason that Isis wasn't been able to find out what was going on because….i don't want her to. Malik's gonna kill me if Isis came after him. Now, REVIEW OR I'LL SICK MARIK ON YOU!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
